Christmas Cleaning
by Hyper Buddies In Crime
Summary: Reycom tries to do some christmas cleaning, but it doesn't turn out the way he expects it to.


Erin: Hi everybody

Itachi: …

Deidara: Hello yeah, and art is a bang yeah!

Kiyo: Why are you two here.

Erin: Oh its not just the two of them it's the whole Akatsuki.

Zatch: what

Leader: Yo

Kisame: I'm a shark

Hidan: (is performing his ritual thing)

Kakuzu: (is robbing everyone's wallets)

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy

Zetsu: (is munching on some poor innocent person)

Sasori: (is not here since Sakura killed him)

Erin: They're here as guest stars.

Sasuske: Itachi I will kill you! (Goes to kill Itachi)

Itachi: Foolish little brother (prepares to use Magenkyo Sharingan)

Erin: Enjoy the story while I go stop those two from killing each other.

Chapter 1:

Reycom stared at his current predicament. This was not how it was suppose to turn out, but you're probably wondering what we're talking about well it all started that morning….

Flashback:

"Hosakawa where are you going?" Reycom asked his bookowner, who was getting ready to go out.

"I'm going to do my Christmas Shopping so I don't have to go the day before Christmas" Hosokawa replied.

"What's Christmas?"

"It's a holiday where people celebrate the birth of Jesus, and I really need to get my gifts, before rush hour begins"

"Oh, who are you giving gifts to?"

"My family members, and others, now don't leave the house I'll be back in a few hours" and with that Hosokawa left.

Reycom sat on the floor thinking, 'Maybe I can give Hosokawa something'. The problem was he didn't have any money, plus he wasn't suppose to leave the house.

Then he literally had a light bulb. He could clean the house, which really did need cleaning, there were dirty dishes in the sink, clothes lying everywhere, the food was expired, and if you think that was bad don't get me started about the washroom.

Reycom decided to do the laundry first. He went around picking up clothes until the pile was five times his size, then he carried them to the washer.

"Hmm those clothes are awfully dirty better use all of this" Reycom mumbled as he poured ten boxes of detergent, into the washer, and turned it on.

Next the mamodo decided to clean the floor. He wasn't really sure how, so he took some Mr. Clean soap, poured it on the floor, then grabbed a mop.

The second he set foot on the floor he went sliding across it, through the living room, and down the hallway. Unfortunately, for him when he came to the stairs there was a laundry board lying in front of his path, so he ended up tripping on the board, fell on it, flew down the stairs, into the kitchen, and banged his head against the sink.

Another sad fact was that the vibration caused by him hitting the sink, caused the mile high pile of dirty dishes to topple over crashing to the floor, all of them luckily missing Reycom, but a pot, still full of soup, flew past him, and drenched him in red guck.

'Ew' he thought.

He then cleaned up the mess of pottery, and took a quick shower.

"Maybe I should check on the laundry"

An that he did.

Reycom walked to the laundry room, opened the door, and a swarm of bubbles rushed at him.

"WHAT THE!" he yelled jumping out of the bubbly mess.

'Maybe I shouldn't have put so much detergent' Reycom thought sweat dropping at the growing bubble storm.

He knew he would have to go in and turn of the washer, so he did what any mamodo would have done in that situation.

He quickly, changed into a pair of swimming trunks (that really didn't complement him), put on goggles, and snorkel gear, and then he dove into the laundry room.

After what seemed like hours, which really was ten seconds, Reycom was able to turn off the machine, and he trudged out of the laundry room, covered head to toe in bubbles.

"I hate that stupid washer," he muttered grabbing a towel, and drying off.

The next thing our ice mamodo did was go into the kitchen; he looked inside the fridge and found some yellowtail amazingly, not rotten, then he got out a frying pan, some oil, some cooking tools, and started cooking.

'I haven't done very good at cleaning the house so maybe I'll just make him lunch instead' Reycom thought, as he was reaching for some seasoning, but accidentally, grabbed a bottle of beer, poured it on the frying pan, and since some of it ended up touching the stove, it burst into flames.

"ACK!" he yelled as the fire started spreading on the curtains, of a window, behind the stove, and onward.

Reycom raced as fast as he could to the basement where the fire extinguisher was kept, and by the time he got back to the kitchen, which was rather long due to the fire extinguisher being awfully heavy, the fire had spread to almost one-half of the room.

Reycom quickly, sprayed the entire room, but after the fire was put out, he ended up stumbling into the living room spraying it also, and by the time he was able to stop the spraying, the whole house was covered in white foam.

'Hosokawa is going to kill me when he gets back' he said mentally to himself.

Deciding there was nothing else he could do, Reycom went to the fridge found the only thing not expired, which was some mango pudding, took it out, grabbed a spoon, and went to the front door to wait for his bookowner.

End Flashback.

The minute Reycom finished remembering what happened, Hosokawa entered.

"Reycom I'm back…" his voice trailed off as he saw Reycom holding a cup of mango pudding out to him, but his vision was quickly, averted when he saw the foamy mess, the bubble mess, and the charred up kitchen.

"Merry Christmas" Reycom said meekly.

Hosokawa just stared speechless, and finally he managed to get out two simple words…

"MY HOUSE!" His voice could be heard on Pluto.

End Chapter.

Erin: Now that I'm finished separating the two Uchiha brothers, I'm off to go work on my Know r stars fic Bye.

Erin and all the characters present do a conga line off the screen.


End file.
